


Реванш

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События происходят после филлеров о восстании занпакто. С Мурамасой разобрались, с последствиями восстания - нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***

Тренировка больше напоминала избиение младенцев. В роли младенцев был весь девятый отряд, а в роли избивающего – их лейтенант.  
Нет, Хисаги ценил свой отряд и каждого отдельно взятого бойца в нем, но это не мешало ему понимать, что рядовые находятся на среднем уровне, если не ниже, и это удручало. А после того, что случилось с капитаном Тоусеном (про себя Шухей предпочитал думать о произошедшем именно в такой формулировке), времени на всё катастрофически не хватало. Сегодня Хисаги решил отодвинуть в сторону бумажную работу и лично посмотреть, на что способны ребята. Что и привело к упомянутому избиению.  
Шинигами выходили по одному – и через минуту возвращались в строй, пристыженные и потирающие разные части тела. Неудивительно, что с такими навыками эта неразбериха с дикими мечами, лишившимися хозяев во время инцидента с Мурамасой, до сих про продолжалась. Настроения это не добавляло, да еще Казешини опять умотал в Руконгай, и хотя Хисаги уже мог быть спокоен на его счет, все равно было не по себе: мало ли чего он натворит. Внутри начинало зудеть раздражение, и очередной рядовой рухнул на землю раньше, чем планировалось, просто потому, что Шухей не сдержался. Изумительно.  
\- Хисаги-сан! – позвали со стороны. Шухей обернулся и увидел того, чью рейацу он вот уже некоторое время ощущал неподалеку.  
Рыжий мальчишка, Куросаки Ичиго, вызвался помочь с поимкой одичавших занпакто и уже несколько дней ошивался в Сейретее. Надо признать, помощь его пришлась весьма кстати, и Хисаги, одного из лейтенантов Готей-13, это немного задевало. Как будто они не могли справиться без вмешательства какого-то сопляка из Генсея.  
\- Доброе утро, - Ичиго подошел ближе и махнул рукой.  
\- Доброе, - мрачно откликнулся Хисаги, оглядывая притихший отряд. – Что ты тут делаешь? Ты разве не помогаешь Абараи?  
\- Помогаю, только они сегодня на дежурство заступают, так что поиски диких мечей приостановлены. Вот я и пошел прошвырнуться.  
\- Счастливый, - хмыкнул Хисаги. – Ни забот ни хлопот.  
Ичиго только усмехнулся, щурясь на солнце, от которого его волосы приобрели безумный апельсиновый оттенок. Шухей окинул его взглядом, зацепившись за гигантский меч. Этот пацан вроде самого Кучики вздрючил? И Зараки от него в бешенство впадает? Плюс Абараи, Мадараме и кто там от него еще перехватил… Это было интересно.  
\- Мы тут тренировались. Не хочешь присоединиться? – небрежно предложил Хисаги.  
Усмешка Куросаки стала шире, глаза загорелись. Заскучал он тут, что ли, с такими «слабенькими» противниками, как занпакто?  
\- Это можно.  
\- Отлично. – Хисаги повернулся к отряду: - Ваше время вышло, можете расходиться. Только чтоб не бездельничать!  
Шинигами, обрадовавшиеся возможности поглазеть на спарринг их лейтенанта с риока, о котором уже каждая собака в Сейретее была наслышана, приуныли, но подчинились. Злить Хисаги-фукутайчо было чревато, а сейчас он со всей очевидностью приближался к этому состоянию.  
Шухей проводил всех взглядом, сдерживая улыбку. Нечего их зрелищами обеспечивать на халяву, а у него есть, в конце концов, право и развлечься немного.  
\- Ничего, если я буду драться своим мечом, а не тренировочным? – спросил Ичиго, берясь за рукоять этого странного тесака, с которого сама собой слетела обмотка, выполняющая роль ножен.  
\- Ничего. Просто я тогда возьму Казешини, - кивнул Хисаги, откладывая игрушку, которой он лупцевал рядовых, и вынимая занпакто, все это время висевший на его поясе.  
\- Казешини? Такой психованный парень с косами?  
\- Вижу, ты его запомнил.  
\- Еще бы, - пробормотал Ичиго и, кажется, поежился.  
\- Основное правило тренировки, - отвлекая его от мыслей о Казешини, проговорил Шухей, - никакого использования кидо, специальных техник или чего-то подобного. Просто бой на мечах, будто это не занпакто.  
\- Идет, - согласился Куросаки. Хисаги запоздало подумал, что про кидо можно было не заикаться: пацан же не шинигами, в Академии не учился. Хотя его же, поговаривают, Урахара тренировал, это тоже не стоило сбрасывать со счетов.  
\- Отлично. Нападай. 

Что и говорить, парень был неплох. Немного грубоватые, неотточенные движения, но стремительные, легкие. Куросаки бил, не парясь, не боясь, уворачивался в последнее мгновение и тут же переходил в атаку с таким подростковым задором, что Хисаги поневоле им заразился. Давно он так славно не разминался – не в бою, когда собственная жизнь на кону, а вот так, почти по-дружески, как в старые времена в академии. Ичиго старался сдерживать свою духовную силу, но ее было слишком много, она хлестала через край, дразнила нервные окончания, такая юная, безбашенная, напористая и хлесткая, что кровь вскипала в жилах.  
И все-таки, хоть Куросаки был очень сильным и даже успел обзавестись банкаем, его молодость и малоопытность до сих пор давали о себе знать. Может, в настоящем бою он себе бы такого не позволил, но сейчас что-то на миг отвлекло его, и этого хватило, чтобы Хисаги легко парировал смазанный удар Зангетсу, а свободной рукой толкнул мальчишку к стене барака, возле которого они оказались.  
\- Попался, - хрипло выдохнул он, завершая бой. Казешини был приставлен к горлу Куросаки, вторая рука сжимала запястье Ичиго, не позволяя вновь поднять меч. Машинально обездвиживая противника, Хисаги прижимал его к стене всем телом, словно забыв, что это просто тренировка.  
От Куросаки полыхнуло так, что Шухей чуть не зажмурился. Мальчишка был горячий и взмыленный, как породистый жеребчик после долгой пробежки. Косодэ на нем разъехалось, глаза с неестественно расширенными зрачками шарили по всему лицу Хисаги, а сухих губ то и дело касался острый кончик языка. Ичиго не вырывался, но тело у него было напряжено, притом… во всех местах, как несложно было почувствовать.  
Хисаги улыбнулся про себя: у пацана гормоны разве что из ушей не текли. А разрядиться то ли некогда, то ли не с кем, да? Или он этого раньше не замечал, занятый сначала спасением младшей Кучики, потом арранкарами, потом Мурамасой и еще черт знает чем? А тут вдруг адреналин, жара, пот заливает глаза, губы соленые, незнакомый противник, скорость, жажда, жажда, жажда… Как это знакомо…  
Поняв, что его все еще не собираются выпускать, Ичиго приподнял голову – с вызовом, без вопроса в глазах, все более шалых, пьяных. Хисаги из любопытства тоже склонился чуть ниже, проверяя реакцию. Зажмурится? Отвернется? Отшутится?  
Ни черта подобного. Молчит. Смотрит. Дышит – прерывисто, неглубоко, грудная клетка ходуном, под гладкой блестящей, как карамель, кожей.  
Что, мальчик, поиграть хочешь? Почему, собственно, и нет?  
\- Эй, Ичиго! Хисаги-сан!  
Шухей опомнился, отодвинулся от почти растаявшего в его руках пацана и повернулся к Абараи, который шел к ним от административного здания девятого отряда.  
\- Ренджи, - приветливо отозвался Куросаки, каким-то чудом взяв себя в руки. Взгляд, правда, все еще был расфокусированным, но держался парень молодцом. Только Абараи это едва ли могло с толку сбить. – Ты чего тут делаешь? Я думал, ты уже патрулируешь вовсю.  
\- Да надо бы, - сказал Абараи, подходя и кивая Хисаги. – Просто встретил ребят из девятого, они сказали, что вы тут развлекаетесь.  
Имел ли он в виду только тренировку или подразумевал еще что-то, судить было трудно, потому что Абараи отлично умел прикидываться дураком, но Ичиго в любом случае и бровью не повел:  
\- Хисаги-сан предложил размяться.  
\- Ну, раз вы закончили, может, присоединишься ко мне? А то скука смертная по улицам шарахаться, - предложил Абараи спокойно. Небрежно даже – с той же небрежностью, с какой Хисаги предлагал Куросаки присоединиться к тренировке. Тон скрывал в себе что-то, это ясно ощущалось, но Ичиго, конечно, внимания не обратил. В таком возрасте видишь обычно то, что показывают, а он еще и не в том состоянии, чтобы шарады взрослых дяденек разгадывать.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Куросаки, возвращая меч в «ножны» и пристраивая его за спиной. Потом он повернулся к Шухею, улыбнулся озорно и снова – с вызовом: - Я не согласен с поражением. Не возражаете, если мы повторим, Хисаги-сан?  
О, Хисаги-сан не возражал. Совсем нет.  
\- Хорошо. – Он не будет уточнять, когда и где. Пусть сам понимает, как хочет. Шарады, мальчик. Разгадаешь – будет тебе продолжение, а нет – так и черт с тобой. – Мне пора возвращаться к делам. Удачного вам обоим дня.  
На ходу убирая Казешини и подхватывая другой, тренировочный меч, Шухей направился в офис.  
И ведь как знал…  
\- Хисаги-сан, погоди. Можно тебя на минуту?  
Ренджи догнал его, подождал, пока Шухей обернется. Выглядел он несколько взвинченным, хотя заметить это мог не каждый.  
\- Слушаю, Абараи-фукутайчо, - подчеркнуто официально отозвался Хисаги.  
Ренджи взглянул на него, чуть пригнув просительно голову, и сказал негромко, чтобы не услышал Куросаки:  
\- Не трогай его, а?  
Хисаги хотел сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем речь, но решил, что не стоит оскорблять Абараи детской отговоркой. В конце концов, если у Ренджи есть личная причина переживать за задницу Куросаки, то пусть сам с ним и разбирается, а если нет – пусть не вмешивается.  
\- Он вроде большой мальчик, - спокойно ответил Шухей и ушел. Дел у него и впрямь было много. 

Шорох седзи вытолкнул его из сна, как звон столкнувшихся мечей. Хисаги открыл глаза, чувствуя себя так, будто он не засыпал. Надо же: все-таки ждал, хотя был уверен, что его это не волнует.  
В комнату скользнул силуэт, посеребренный луной, а потом створка седзи вернулась на место, и свет растаял. Осталось только загнанное дыхание его гостя. Он что, из поместья Кучики сюда в шунпо прискакал?  
Несколько приближающихся шагов – как светящиеся точки в тишине. Хисаги протянул руку, безошибочно схватил его и дернул вниз, на нагретый футон – мальчишка только выдохнул от удивления. А потом просто вцепился в него и нашарил губами Шухеевы губы с таким нетерпением, будто весь день этого дождаться не мог. А хотя почему – «будто»?  
Рейацу Куросаки полыхала, как огонь. Наверное, он не смог бы скрыть ее, даже если бы постарался. Рейацу кипела, возбужденная, голодная и пьянящая, как молодое вино, любому желающему давая понять, где, как и с кем проводит эту ночь ее обладатель.  
Хисаги не страдал комплексами, и до этого ему не было дела, пока мальчишка так неумело и нагло терся об него.  
Эта ночь принадлежала им, и Шухей, распиная нетерпеливого пацана на полу, был уверен, что свой реванш тот получит.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Ренджи, конечно, не собирался избегать Ичиго. Просто так уж получилось, что утром они разминулись, хоть и договорились вместе отправиться в Руконгай на очередную зачистку диких мечей. А потом было много дел в разных уголках Сейретея, потом капитан нагрузил бумажной работой, потом Иба-сан позвал пропустить по бутылочке саке. А там и вечер. 

За повседневными делами мысли об Ичиго под собственной тяжестью провалились на второй план, отстали. Ренджи даже решил, что зря накрутил себя и встретиться с ним сегодня было бы не трудней, чем всегда. 

Всю глубину этого заблуждения осознать пришлось быстро и очень неожиданно.

\- Ренджи, да ты сегодня прямо призрак неуловимый!

Рядом с лейтенантским офисом шестого отряда стоял Ичиго. Ренджи налетел на него как на каменную стену.  
Налетел, не дойдя десятка метров. И, кажется, немного разбился. 

Саке у Ибы-сана оказалось больше, чем пара бутылок. В этом было все дело, только в этом. 

\- Это у тебя здесь каникулы. А кое-кто работает, - отозвался он. Нейтрально, как хотелось надеяться. 

Вышло – в стиле капитана Кучики. Ну, хоть чему-то Ренджи у него научился. Как выяснилось. 

Ичиго озадаченно почесал в затылке. Он явно ждал, что Ренджи все-таки подойдет ближе, но тот не мог. Стоял столбом посреди дороги, как будто путь преграждал кеккай, и вот об этом не стоило думать, потому что мысли полезли обратно, со второго-третьего-четвертого плана – замаячили перед самым носом. 

\- Ну так… я вроде и собирался помочь тебе с работой. Разве нет? – спросил Ичиго. – А ты утром без меня умотал. 

\- Пришлось выдвинуться раньше, - соврал Ренджи легко. – Ничего, мы справились. Я подумал, у тебя и другие дела найдутся. 

\- Какие, например? – Ичиго все еще не понимал его тона и потому хмурился сильнее обычного.

«Заткнись», - сказал себе Ренджи. Наконец сдвинул отяжелевшие ноги, сделал несколько шагов. 

\- Может… помочь девятому отряду. 

Они поравнялись. Ренджи не смотрел ему в лицо, но боковым зрением все равно видел, как Ичиго замер. Он молчал довольно долго, прежде чем сказать:

\- Ты знаешь. 

Костеря себя последними словами, Ренджи глянул на него и из вежливости постарался изобразить непонимание. Видно, получилось у него так себе, потому что Ичиго смутился, скрестил руки на груди и с явным трудом остался стоять на месте.

\- Не от Хисаги-сана.

На щеках у него расползались красные пятна, но вопроса в голосе снова не прозвучало. 

Ренджи в ответ только фыркнул. Это и подтверждать не было нужды: Хисаги до такой низости никогда не опустился бы.

Если Ичиго и чувствовал неловкость, справился он с этим быстро. Вздернул голову, как перед боем, сверкнул глазами. Никаких сомнений, никаких сожалений. Как всегда. 

\- Мне что, отчитываться перед тобой?

Ренджи хотелось просто оказаться в своей комнате, на своем футоне, закрыть глаза и вырубиться. Проблем с этим быть не должно было, потому что прошлой ночью он не спал вовсе. 

\- Не будь идиотом, - со смешком ответил он. - Мне до этого нет никакого дела. 

\- А чего ты тогда психуешь?

\- Я не психую! 

Но, конечно, именно это он и делал. 

\- Интересно, откуда я узнал? 

«Да заткнись же ты», - снова взвыл он мысленно и без запинки продолжил:

\- Так вот, сейчас весь Готэй мог бы быть в курсе вашей веселой ночки, если бы я не оказался рядом и не поставил кеккай на здание. Ты же… ты же в спокойном-то состоянии духовную силу едва контролируешь. А тут…

Он пытался говорить не повышая голос, потому что орать на Ичиго, как бы ни хотелось, у Ренджи не было никакого права. Именно сейчас это важно было понимать, и он понимал. Поэтому выходило тяжело, с лязгающим где-то внутри металлом. 

Еще он надеялся, что Ичиго не придет в голову выяснять, что он делал у бараков девятого отряда ночью.

\- И что с того? – уже с меньшим напором спросил Ичиго. 

\- Ты хоть представляешь, что такое Готэй? Здесь слухи разносятся как дым. Можно сказать слово в первом отряде – и услышать его потом в тринадцатом. Что с того, говоришь? Да ничего. Просто с тем же успехом ты мог бы пойти и сразу рассказать все Рукии. Если тебе и правда наплевать. 

Ичиго, судя по застывшему лицу, наплевать все же не было. 

\- Так ты… поэтому? 

Стоило бы просто сказать «да» и уйти. Но Ренджи молчал. 

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Ичиго негромко. – За кеккай. Ты прав, я бы не хотел… Это не было чем-то серьезным. Для нас обоих. 

\- Тогда какого черта? – не сдержался Ренджи. 

У него уже отъезжала крыша от этого разговора. И от образов, толпившихся за словами. Об этом не следовало, нельзя было думать, но духовная сила Ичиго сияла так близко, щекотала нервные окончания, накладывалась на то, что пробивалось ночью даже через барьер, и… и ведь Ичиго же понятия не имел, как отличается рейацу в зависимости от ситуации. От такой ситуации.  
Позволить почувствовать это кому-то – все равно что дать увидеть себя голым. Хотя нет. Это еще интимнее. 

Ичиго смотрел вдоль темной улицы с немного отрешенным лицом. 

\- Просто так нужно было, - отозвался он наконец. 

Из его уст даже объяснение буйства подростковых гормонов звучало веско. И Ренджи сразу поверил: нужно было. 

\- Хисаги, значит, просто под руку подвернулся? – нашел в себе силы улыбнуться Ренджи. - Ему, знаешь, было бы обидно.

\- Не-а. Не было бы. Он же не дурак. 

\- А если бы не он? Если бы… - Ренджи вдруг понял, что проговаривает ту самую мысль, которую не пускал в свою голову весь день. И всю прошлую ночь. Он так глубоко загнал ее, что теперь она выстрелила пружиной, сразу прыгнула на язык, минуя мозги. – Если бы я был твоим противником в том тренировочном бою? 

Молчание все тянулось и тянулось. Вдалеке под прикосновениями ветра тонко пели колокольчики. Ренджи лишь теперь расслышал этот звук, и ничего вокруг больше не было. Только нежный перезвон и сосредоточенное лицо напротив. 

\- М, Ичиго? – тихонько позвал он. 

Тот посмотрел на него пристально, быстрым движением облизал губы. Мотнул головой. 

\- Нет. 

\- Потому что мы друзья? 

Ичиго снова покачал головой, но уже медленно. Будто знал ответ, но не хотел его давать. 

\- О? – Ренджи склонил голову заинтересованно, расплачиваясь с ним за бессонную ночь, за то, что бегал от него и от себя целый день. 

Он это чувствовал. Потому и медлил. Потому и собирался сказать правду. 

\- Мне нравится Хисаги-сан, - произнес Ичиго обычным своим голосом. Приняв решение – только вперед, уже без оглядки. Знакомо. – Но ты… нравишься мне гораздо больше. Я бы не стал этим рисковать. 

Ренджи услышал, как вместе с ветром стихли колокольчики. Ичиго смотрел прямо, этим своим ясным честным взглядом, от которого хочется покаяться во всех грехах и стать монахом. Может, он смотрел так же, когда Хисаги брал его сзади, как ему нравится. Мысли были липкие, подлые, и от них только теперь стало так плохо, что Ренджи пожалел о недопитом у Ибы-сана саке. 

\- Ичиго, - сказал он пересохшим ртом. – Ты мне ничего не должен, но я все равно попрошу.

\- О чем? 

\- Не ходи больше в казармы девятого отряда. 

Он мог бы назвать имя. Или не мог. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Ренджи преодолел последние несколько шагов, отделявших его от двери. Из вечерней темноты донесся отголосок музыки ветра. Уже взявшись за ручку, он оглянулся на Ичиго. Улыбнулся устало и мягко:

\- А я бы рискнул.


End file.
